What Childhood Friend mean?
by MegaMac-chan
Summary: Apa itu arti teman sejak kecil? Chiko selalu bertanya-tanya akan hal itu. Apa arti kehadirannya bagi Kanan? /Friendship story (maleChika x Kanan), maybe semi-romance too(?) x3/


**_apakah menjadi teman sejak kecil menjamin saling percaya?_**

 ** _apakah menjadi teman sejak kecil menjamin saling mengetahui?_**

 ** _apakah menjadi teman sejak kecil menjamin saling terbuka?_**

 ** _apakah menjadi teman sejak kecil menjamin hubungan yang harmonis selamanya?_**

.

.

.

.

.

"Kanan, itu Chiko. Dia memang lebih muda darimu, tapi bermainlah dengannya ya?".

"Un, aku akan bermain dengannya!" jawab Kanan kecil sambil memandangi Chiko yang masih berumur 3 tahun dengan antusias.

.

.

.

"Ayolah Chiko. Mau sampai kapan kau takut? tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan, di dalam air ini tidak ada hal yang berbahaya!"

Laki-laki kecil yang di panggil Chiko itu hanya memandangi Kanan yang sedang berenang dengan tatapan takut.

"T-tidak mau!...lagipula, aku tidak bisa berenang..." ucap Chiko tetap bersikeras untuk tetap tidak melompak ke laut.

"...Tenang saja! aku akan mengajarimu berenang. Jadi sekarang, lompatlah! aku akan menangkapmu!"

.

.

.

"Eh!? Kanan-chan akan masuk SD?"

"Un! Mulai tahun ini aku akan masuk SD." jawab anak perempuan yang dipanggil Kanan itu.

"...Aku juga ingin masuk SD..." ucap Chiko kecil sambil menatap Kanan dengan mata penuh harap.

Mendengar pernyataan Chiko, membuat Kanan tidak bisa menahan senyumnya.

"Kau tidak bisa masuk SD tahun ini Chiko. Bersabarlah 1 tahun lagi." jelas Kanan.

"...Um! aku akan cepat besar, agar aku bisa satu sekolah dengan Kanan-chan!" kata Chiko dengan lantang.

'Astaga, imutnya anak ini~'

.

.

.

"Hei Kanan-chan, bagaimana rasanya di sekolah SD?" tanya Chiko sembari memakan mikan miliknya dengan lahap.

"uumm...menyenangkan! di sana kita bisa memiliki banyak teman baru!—"

mendengar kata 'teman', membuat mata Chiko berbinar-binar.

"—dan juga pelajaran baru~"

mendengar kata 'pelajaran', dalam seketika mata Chiko kembali redup.

'teman baru ya? apa Kanan-chan juga dapat teman baru?'

.

.

.

"Kanan-chan~"

hening

"Kanan-chan~"

hening lagi

"Are? apa Kanan-chan tidak ada di rumah?". Ini sangat mengherankan bagi Chiko, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saat Chiko bermain ke rumah Kanan, tetapi Kanan tidak ada dirumah.

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi?" ucap seorang anak perempuan yang sedari tadi berada di sampingnya.

"haah~ gomenne You-chan. Padahal aku ingin mengenalkanmu dengan Kanan-chan." ucap Chiko dengan lesu.

anak perempuan yang dipanggil You itu tersenyum lebar, "Tak apa-apa~ lagi pula kau bisa mempertemukanku dengannya lain waktu~"

mendengar jawaban You membuat Chiko lega. Tapi, kenapa pikiran Chiko tidak lega?

aahh Chiko masih **terlalu kecil** untuk bisa mengerti hal itu...

.

.

.

"Eh Chiko? mencari Kanan? maaf, tapi Kanan baru saja pergi bermain dengan temannya..."

lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Berkali-kali Chiko datang berkunjung, Kanan selalu tidak ada. Kesal? marah? tidak. Tapi, ia merasa sedikit **kesepian**...

.

.

.

"Chiko, selamat atas kelulusanmu. Tak kusangka, sekarang kau sudah menjadi murid SMP."

Ya, Chiko lulus ujian tertulis masuk SMP. Ia sebenarnya tidak kaget jika Chiko bisa lulus ujian tertulis itu, karena Kanan selalu melihat Chiko belajar dengan serius sebelum tes berlangsung.

Tapi, yang membuatnya bertanya-tanya adalah 'apa yang membuatnya termotivasi untuk belajar?'.

Kanan sudah mengenal Chiko dari kecil, tentu saja ia tahu akan sifat malas belajar yang di miliki Chiko. Chiko tidak akan melakukan sesuatu dengan sangat serius kecuali ada hal yang berhasil memicu semangatnya.

Sayangnya Kanan tidak tahu, kalau sebenarnya alasan Chiko belajar dengan keras adalah karena ia ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kanan.

Yah...biarlah itu menjadi rahasia pribadi Chiko.

.

.

.

3 tahun berlalu dengan cepat. Kanan telah menjadi siswi SMA sekarang, sedangkan Chiko masih berada di kelas 3 SMP sekarang. Targetnya masih sama seperti sebelumnya, ia ingin bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kanan.

Chiko tau, meskipun mereka 1 sekolah, itu tetap tidak akan merubah apapun. Teman Kanan **bukan hanya** Chiko. Tentu saja Kanan memiliki banyak teman yang seumuran dengannya, jadi bukan hal aneh jika Kanan jarang menemui Chiko.

Tapi hal itu tidak mengurangi keantusiasan Chiko untuk bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Kanan.

Hanya dengan melihat Kanan, hatinya akan menjadi tenang... **meskipun hanya dari kejauhan.**

.

.

.

Hari ini Chiko sangat senang. Karena hari ini sangat spesial baginya. Hari yang hanya ada 1 kali setahun.

"Kanan-chan pasti ingat~"

Itu yang pertama kali ia pikirkan...

tapi...

"Ah Chiko! Kau datang berkunjung? Maaf, aku tidak bisa menemanimu. Ada yang harus aku lakukan."

"...Dengan Mario-san dan Dia-san?..."

"Ya, ada hal penting yang harus kami selesaikan. Ah! sudah hampir jam 10, aku harus segera bergegas! Jika tidak, Dia akan mengomel lagi haha..."

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu Chiko~"

Chiko hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Sepertinya, tahun ini juga tidak...

Ia tidak ingat...jika hari ini adalah **ulang tahun** Chiko.

yah...biarlah. Toh Kanan akan ingat, meskipun **telat.**

.

.

.

Aneh.

Hari ini Kanan terlihat aneh. Wajahnya terlihat murung. Bahkan saat Chiko datang berkunjung, Kanan selalu ada di rumah sekarang. eh? bukannya Chiko harusnya senang? tidak, Chiko sama sekali tidak senang dengan keadaan Kanan yang aneh ini.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Chiko langsung bertanya pada Kanan, "Kanan-chan, apa ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu?".

"hm?"

"Kau terlihat aneh akhir-akhir ini..."

"Tidak ada kok."

"Tapi—"

"Ini bukanlah hal yang harus kau tahu"

eh? apa ini? kenapa terasa sakit? kenapa dada Chiko terasa sakit?

...Mungkin Chiko masih **belum terlalu dewasa** untuk memahami rasa sakit itu...

.

.

.

Terkadang Chiko bertanya-tanya, 'apa arti dari teman sejak kecil?'...

ok, lupakan...Chiko sama sekali tidak mengerti...mungkin masih terlalu dini bagi Chiko untuk memahaminya.

Apakah benar begitu?

 ** _to be continued(?)_**

.

.

.

.

 ** _Olaa~ author newbie abal-abal(?) here~~~_**

 ** _berantakan? kurang rapi? cerita pasaran? banyak typo? semua kritik dan saran akan author terima kok!_**

 ** _btw, setelah menonton LL! Sunshine S1, author sangat penasaran dengan hubungan Chika Kanan (of course dari segi pertemanan :p), yang notabene adalah teman sejak kecil. Jika dipikir baik-baik, perteman antara ChiKanan jauh lebih lama di bandingkan dengan KananDiaMari, yes?_**

 ** _Tapi di animenya, pertemanan antara KananDiaMari terlihat jauh lebih mencolok di bandingkan dengan ChiKanan (hanya opini)_**

 ** _nah itu membuat author tertarik untuk membuat fanfic pasaran ini :v_**


End file.
